


Dim Light

by Lycoris13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dori (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Nori (mentioned) - Freeform, Ori had a bad day, anxiety...?, depression...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris13/pseuds/Lycoris13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all I could really do. Read and pretend that everything was okay. That my day hadn't been absolutely horrid. That I hadn't forgotten an important package in a meeting room and had to wait outside awkwardly for 2 hours for the meeting to adjourn. That I hadn't skipped numerous meetings and put off work in order to wait due to my shame at forgetting the package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim Light

I shifted and pulled the covers up further, closer to my head and burrowed into the warmth of my bed and the darkness produced by the sheets.

I adjusted the book with my free arm and moved my head slightly closer in order to better see the words in the dim light produced by the candle on the side table.

This was all I could really do. Read and pretend that everything was okay. That my day hadn't been absolutely horrid. That I hadn't forgotten an important package in a meeting room and had to wait outside awkwardly for 2 hours for the meeting to adjourn. That I hadn't skipped numerous meetings and put off work in order to wait due to my shame at forgetting the package.

Just read my book and let myself be drawn into the plot. Into the twists and turns and the feelings and emotions of the characters. To let myself pretend that I didn't have a huge pile of work waiting for me in my bag on the kitchen table.

I held back a sob, warm tears prickling at the corners of my eyes as I tried to keep myself calm.

Today was just a bad day. They happen every once and awhile and we all get over them.

Too bad that I couldn't go to Dori or Nori and tell them about it. Knowing them, Dori would listen to me explain my day and just point out everything I could have done differently while Nori would tease me.

I know that neither of them means any harm, but sometimes, you just want someone to support you, you know?

The day was just made worse by the fact that a seemingly neverending line of people came to my rooms, pounding on the door, trying to talk to me and ask me about issues that, frankly, I don't care about right now.

Or, even worse, they'd come by and complain through the door about how I wasn't there at the meeting.

I cancelled a meeting that had no purpose, it was just so we could all catch up and exchange progress on our individual projects, and yet they were angry that I didn't show. And I HAD given a good reason.

The light was dimming in the room as the candle started to burn low. I closed my book with a sigh. I wasn't really reading it anymore as it was. I was too busy wallowing in my depressive mood and looking longingly at the door, hoping that Dwalin would swoop in to take care of me.

But for now I was alone. And I sort of preferred that. I could do what I wanted for as long as I wanted.

I knew that Dwalin would probably chide me later for reading with such low light.

"Straining my eyes." Hah! I've read in worse conditions before.

It's sweet that he cares though.

I really do love him. And he loves me too.

Dwalin may not speak much, but when he does, it matters.

He chooses his words carefully although he doesn't really care much about putting things nicely, often aiming to just say what he means and spare the niceties.

He tries for me though. He cares too much to hurt my feelings. That doesn't mean that he doesn't, but I know he tries so I cut him slack.

And it _is_ cute to watch him flounder as he tries to reword his sentences so they aren't quite as harsh.

I don't know how long I laid in my warm bed in the dim light waiting for Dwalin to come home. It could have been mere minutes or hours. Certainly not days considering Dori would have come barging in searching for me if I didn't show my face at least once a day.

Dwalin did finally come home though. I could hear the front door open and close. The soft shuffling sounds of boots being removed and coats being hung up on the hooks in the hallway. The steady "thumps" of footsteps as he made his way further into the house and the quiet sigh as he released the stress of the day into the air.

Within a few minutes, the bedroom door slowly glided open and Dwalin peered into the dark room.

"Ori?"

I smiled weakly and moved out from beneath the covers a little.

"I'm here."

Dwalin sidled into the room through the small opening in the door and then closed the door behind him, hovering near the doorway.

"Do you want me to stay or to go?"

I mulled the question over. Dwalin knew me well. Although I'd been longing for him to come home for the past few hours, it was always a toss up whether or not I actually wanted him physically there beside me, sometimes it was just enough to know that he was only a room away.

"You can go." I shuffled back into my nest of blankets, closing my eyes as I listened to Dwalin move quietly through the room as he shucked his work clothes in favor of more comfortable fabrics.

Right as he was about to leave the room, I called out to him again softly.

"Thank you for asking, Dwalin."

I heard him grunt in reply before the door shut with a click.

I laid there and dozed for awhile, content in knowing that my love was nearby.

What felt like all too soon, there was a knock on the door again and Dwalin popped his head inside the room.

"Supper. You should eat something."

I nodded, although I knew he couldn't see the action and dragged myself out of my cocoon of warmth.

I shivered a bit as the cool air of the mountain touched my hot skin and shrugged on my sweater that I'd chucked on the floor earlier before my retreat to the bed.

I moved languidly to the door, reaching out a hand to grip Dwalin's gently and allowed him to lead me into the kitchen where he'd laid out dinner.

We sat down side by side at the table and Dwalin started to serve himself. I just stared at the array of food.

I didn't feel hungry. I knew I should eat though despite my stomach feeling full.

Dwalin nudged me gently and offered me a spoon of potatoes.

I nodded and picked up my fork, prodding at the potatoes he deposited on my plate glumly.

Dwalin gave me a sidelong glance and started eating his fill of dinner, not bothering to fret over me.

I finally picked up some potatoes and shoved them in my mouth, chewing and swallowing without tasting.

I took a few more bites before dropping my fork and choosing to lean sideways onto Dwalin's shoulder, watching him scrape at his plate and get more food.

I sighed and closed my eyes, content.

Dwalin shifted slightly and stood up, I quickly righted myself in my chair and watched him clean up the plates before following him into the sitting room.

Swiftly, I curled up into his side, tucked under his arm as soon as he took his usual seat on the couch.

Content, I laid my head on his chest and relished in the attention he showered onto me. His thick fingers twisted braids into my hair and rubbed circles into my back.

"Today was awful."

"I know."

There was a pause, I knew he was gathering his thoughts.

"Tomorrow will be better, Ori."

I nodded into his chest and sighed, glad that I had the large dwarf by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm... This was the product of my god awful day I had yesterday. Most of what Ori does is pretty much what I do when I am depressed and anxious, though I don't have a Dwalin to help me through it.


End file.
